


Just Friends

by starrika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ron and Hermione's wedding reception, and Harry and Ginny are "just friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

"We're just friends," Ginny mumbled against his lips, fumbling at the top button of his shirt.

"Just friends," Harry agreed, his hand threading through her hair.

They were hiding in a cupboard at Ron and Hermione's wedding reception, kissing frantically like they were fifteen again. It had been approximately one year, six months, and four days since they'd last declared themselves "just friends."

"We're pants at being friendly," Ginny said with a laugh, trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

"No, we're just _very_ friendly," Harry countered, glasses askew. His face had just been mashed against the side of her head as he had nibbled on her earlobe.

They should have picked a better place than the cupboard, Ginny thought as she bumped her head on the coat rail. His hand was trailing up her thigh and under the surprisingly decent bridesmaid dress Hermione had picked.

They were interrupted by pounding on the door of the cupboard, although the door remained closed. "Oi, you two," George's voice said, muffled. "Mum's going to be looking for you for pictures soon."

Ginny muttered a curse under her breath and attempted to right her dress as Harry buttoned his shirt. The door to the cupboard swung open, and she could see George standing there with a hand over his eyes.

"You can look," she told him grumpily, moving to smooth Harry's hair.

"Just friends, eh?" was all he said, with his normal grin, before sauntering back into the main room of the reception hall.


End file.
